Remedy
by radiance x
Summary: Paige is sick. Alex wants to help. Palex, oneshot.


Remedy 

**A/N: **Paige is sick and Alex wants to take care of her. Pointless Palex fluff.Just a little thing I came up withwhile I was sick, too. Reviews are more than welcome. Enjoy.

x.x.x

"Knock, knock. Anyone home?" The sounds of a familiar voice traveled through the air, hitting Paige's ears harshly. Had she not been ready to fall off the face of the earth, her girlfriend's voice might have been a relief.

"In the living room," she replied weakly.

Alex found her buried under a blanket on the couch, encircled by mounds of crumpled tissues, only the television to keep her company. Well, not anymore. She noticed the redness of Paige's nose, and how puffy her eyes had gotten.

"Aww," she said. "You look like crap."

Paige smiled venomously. "Thanks, hon."

"Hey, don't get an attitude with the person who brought you food!" Alex warned, holding up a large paper bag, and walking over to Paige, stepping on tissue boxes and teen magazines that were spread across the floor. She sat down at the end of the couch by Paige's feet.

Paige looked repulsed as she clutched her stomach. "I can't even _think _about food right now."

Alex opened the bag anyway. "Alright. I brought soup to help you breathe a bit, Popsicles for the sore throat, and – my personal favorite – the drugs!" She waved a pack of Benadryl in the air.

Paige reached for them anxiously. "Give me!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Alex said, pulling away. "You need to eat."

"I told you, I can't."

"Then at least have a Popsicle,"she told her, opening the box she'd pulled out from the paper bag. She tossed one to her. Though reluctant at first, Paige devoured the thing in less than a minute.

"It really does feel good on your throat," Paige said, shifting her position on the couch.

"Told you. But I wouldn't look in the mirror right away. Your mouth matches your nose," Alex smirked.

Paige wiped her mouth helplessly. "I look as horrible as I feel. Heather Sinclair looks like Barbie compared to me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Please, with that dye job? You could have green skin and black teeth and still look better than Heather Sinclair." She leaned down and kissed Paige's nose.

"Thanks," she said feebly at Alex's attempt to make her feel better. "Don't come too close, though. I'm full of icky germs. I'll get you sick."

"Great! I've got a Chem test tomorrow I'd kill to miss." The teasing tone in Alex's voice wasn't hard to miss, but Paige frowned anyways. Alex noticed.

"You've really got to start applying yourself, you know." Paige could be falling over dead and still have at least a little bit of energy to lecture Alex on the importance of schoolwork. She continued on and on, but about halfway through she began to have an uncontrollable coughing fit. She placed her hand on her throat and sat up, practically hacking up a lung.

_Serves her right_, Alex thought, but still helped calmher down. "You want some water?" she offered and Paige nodded her head vigorously.

She headed for the kitchen, and when she returned Paige had shut off the TV and her eyes were closed.

Alex placed the glass down on the coffee table and walked over to Paige and tucked her in, wrapping the blanket around her snugly. She brushed away strands of sweaty blonde hair and smiled down at her. Gently, she leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She saw the corners of Paige's mouth turn upward, and then her eyes opened.

"You really shouldn't do that," Paige said, but the smile was still there.

"Well, you know, I'm a sucker for the whole Cinderella thing."

"What?"

"You know, when the damsel in distress gets kissed and wakes up?"

"You mean Sleeping Beauty," Paige corrected.

Alex frowned. "Whatever. I never could get all those damn Princesses straight."

Shelaughed softly, trying not to evoke another coughing spasm. "Sleeping Beauty was my favorite."

"Except I'm sure that when you imagined your Prince Charming he didn't have boobs or… wore makeup."

"No," Paige admitted. "But you're perfect." Her voice was barely there and she'd closed her eyes again. She tossed around on the couch trying to find a new comfortable position. Alex helped her adjust her pillows.

"I think I could get used to this," Paige added.

"To being sick?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, silly. You taking care of me." She reached over to find Alex's hand and interlaced it with hers.

"Well, I hope you know that this means that when I'm sick you have to take care of me. And I am _not_ fun when I'm sick."

"Okay, but just so _you _know, I can't make soup."

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you," Alex said, squeezing her hand.

"Or I'll just supply the drugs," she said with a grin.

"Or that. Now get some rest. If you miss another day of school you might ruin your perfect GPA. God forbid," she teased. Paige was too weak to defend herself, so she ignored the comment and drifted off into a deep sleep. When she woke up, Alex was sitting on the floor, leaning over her Chemistry textbook.

Alex noticed her looking and paused. "Anything for you, Paige."

She smiled. "It should be for you, but I'll take what I can get."

"Yeah, just don't expect it to become a habit or anything."

"I won't," she promised, and savored the moment.

END.


End file.
